Miyanaga Teru's Hax Play!
by Evil Detective
Summary: Based on Saki Achiga-hen ch 08 which just out  scanlated  today. Oohoshi Awai, and Shiraitodai's POV as she watches the famous Shiraitodai's vanguard's match on Semi-finals. Oneshot. Major spoiler.


Miyanaga Teru's Hax Play!

Based on Saki Achiga-hen ch 08 which just out (scanlated) today. Oohoshi Awai, and Shiraitodai's POV as she watches the famous Shiraitodai's vanguard's match on Semi-finals. Oneshot.

Heavy **SPOILER**.

p/s. Stupid me often mistakes Toki's name as Oujonji instead of Onjouji. Oh well.

pps: Unbetaed.

As for Teru's hands... I think she always increased a han or something... from normal (1-3) – mangan (4-5) – haneman (her highest hand atm). Reminds you of Saki's cheap winning hand in perfectural finals? It is for me.

LOL Teru steam-rolling Koromo.

In the terms of POINTS. And Teru is MVP of last years tournaments. Or that's what the raw told me since Koromo never lost before she lost to Saki. :)

So it's not really based on? Fine, whatever. :/

Just review.

ShiraitodaiFTW!

"Tsumo. 2000/4000."

Oohoshi Awai chuckled as she watched Onjouji Toki's first win, which also the first win on the Semifinal's Vanguard match.

Riichi, Ippatsu, Tsumo, Pei, when Teru is in her dealer turn.

It was a pretty well-known fact that Teru often didn't complete her hand on the first round.

Awai grinned. She knew that there was a possibility that Teru played that way in purpose, maybe to make her opponent felt good before attacking them mercilessly?

She also knew that Teru's smile on the camera and for the media is just for show, because she often saw gloomy Teru that she found it was killarious.

So hilarious that it kills.

Or maybe Teru has double personality, but she was sure that wasn't the case here.

"That ippatsu makes first blood of this game!" The so called 'Super' Announcer, Fukuyo Kouko, said in excitement. "By Senriyama's Onjouji Toki!" Kouko added, and Awai frowned as she realized something. Apparently, it's about the rumors circulating around Onjouji Toki.

"Many players have been getting ippatsu." The Pro Announcer, Kokaji Sukoya, observed silently, and Awai nodded, knowing the pro's modesty, even though she was the youngest person ever to hold eight trophies.

Actually, when buying Pro Mahjong Rice Crackers yesterday, since it has her favorite mayonaisse flavor, she got the super rare card, Kokaji Sukoya Pro when she was a kid, but that was not necessary to be discussed this time.

"The champion, Miyanaga Teru... Is now in last place since she was the dealer." Kouko continued, and Awai closed her eyes before she relaxed herself.

"Miyanaga becoming first dealer was kind of waste." Sukoya observed, and Awai finding herself agreeing with this.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Kouko asked innocently, and Awai started to wonder her ability as announcer, but despite that, her announcing was fun to watch (and to heard as well).

"Miyanaga almost never completed a hand in the first round." Sukoya muttered, and Awai slightly nodded. It's a well know fact, indeed.

"Isn't that a little risky?" Kouko asked her partner again, and Awai wondered what the pro player would say on this.

"With these team competitions it seems to be limited to just the first game, but... She seems to need to get a good survey of her opponents." Sumire listening to this with even and calm face, while Awai smiled.

'_As expected from Kokaji-pro.'_

"Like a bad habit or to get in the game?" Kouko wondered, and Sukoya slightly shake her head.

"No... From what I hear from the pros that played her..." Sukoya's voice tune changed, and Awai suddenly become interested so she crossed her arms.

"It's like she investigates your innate ability... They describe it as Shoumakyou, the mirror that illuminates the demonic nature of a person..."

Bingo.

"Anyways... That Senriyama's Toki... Don't tell me she could predict what happened in one turn?" Awai commented since in Senriyama's matches, Toki always win with an ippatsu. Her ippatsu rate is freaking high, unless someone change the flow of the discard, that is.

Sumire frowned. "I wonder if that will work with Teru here. But what you commented about her ability is pretty interesting..." She muttered, crossed her arms. Since everyone else doesn't seem bothered replying or commentating on the current match, Awai nodded, but then frowned.

The first year then grinned as she felt that Teru has activated her ability after the dealer has taken away from her.

"It started ne, Mire-chin?" Awai wondered, and Sumire was about to voice her protest of Awai's nickname, but hold back as she saw the only first year member of the team, Oohoshi Awai was grinning menacingly.

Seeing the normally smiling and cheerful Awai's grinning evilly was indeed something she didn't want to actually know.

The Shiraitodai's Princes sighed before she relaxed herself on the sofa.

"Indeed." Hirose Sumire muttered, her sapphire eyes fixated on the screen, and Awai can't help but want to tease her.

Awai stopped grinning, and instead scooted closer to the Ice princess, and slowly licked her right cheek, successfully shocked Sumire, who turned to her slowly, and Awai gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oohoshi Awai, please don't-" Sumire was about to scold the first year because of playing by her, but is stopped as she realized that Teru has just muttered "Ron."

"The pace building is started!" Awai muttered cheerfully, as she was hoping that Sumire will drop her protests and forgot about it.

On second turn, Teru won off Kuro's discard, an eight sou. 1000 points.

"Hmm... From cheap, fast hand to quick, big hands..." Awai muttered, nodding to herself.

"The second round goes to Miyanaga Teru!" Kouko announced, excited that the interhigh champion has started her winning, even though it's by cheap hand. "Has it started already, is the champion started to take the stage all to herself?" Kouko added, and Awai almost chuckled at the announcer's excitement. How nice.

On the third round, Awai furrowed her eyebrow as Toki declare riichi on the tile she just draws.

"Another ippatsu, huh?" Sumire mentioned, but Awai simply grinned as she looked at Teru's tiles.

"Unless you change the draws, that is." Awai muttered, and she grinned as she looked at Teru's hands. "Ru-chan probably going to discard that 3-pin." The blonde commented, and Sumire raised an eyebrow.

"But she already has a pair..." Sumire observed, before she realized that there was another way Teru could get another 3-pin.

"... No way, she thinks she'll be able to call? A hell wait?" Sumire wondered, and Awai just chuckled.

"Well, knowing Fukuoka's vanguard, Ru-chan knows that there's high chance that she thinks most of the tiles are dangerous, and so, would probably discarded the same thing other player discarded..." Awai commented, before she smiled evilly. "In this case, a 3-pin."

And what Awai muttered has come true, since Hanada Kirame also dealing the same tile of what Teru has discarded. 3-pin.

"Your observation is really something, Taishou." Shibuya Takami, the quiet one, praised and Awai grinned. "Ru-chan will pon it!"

"Pon." Teru muttered as she narrowed her eyes.

'_With this, That Onjouji won't get an ippatsu.'_ Teru thought, before discarding another tile.

"Huh?" Hanada muttered in surprise, as well as other people in the board.

"Calling on the tile of other people's discards, which is also the same tiles she just discarded! What could Miyanaga Teru have on mind on this one!" Kouko commented, and Awai just chuckled.

Nice one, Miyanaga Teru.

On the same turn, Teru won off by Onjouji, who discarded the seven wan because she has declared riichi.

"1300." Teru muttered, and Toki just replid yes as she took the sticks.

On the next round, Teru won by Tsumo, damaten. 3 han, 30 fu. Chanta and Tsumo.

"And once again, it's Miyanaga Teru!" The comentator cheered, and Awai just stay quiet.

That was still some basic mahjong game.

"She's dealer again now, huh?" Awai muttered, and Sumire noticed the first year's unease expression.

"What, feeling bad for her other opponents?" Sumire muttered, and Awai chuckled.

"Just a _tiny_ bit, though." The blonde haired high schooler muttered, emphasizing the word tiny by making a little space between her thumb and her index finger.

"You, Oohoshi Awai, are evil incarnate." Sumire praised, before gracefully flipped her long blue hair.

Awai, taking that as a compliment just smiled.

"We have entered the south round, the champion is dealer again!" Kouko commented, and Awai started to feel bad since one hanchan will go by fast. "She won't sat idly by this time!"

Hanada, the Fukuoka vanguard, threw a riichi stick and dealt 7 sou, in hopes of making Teru lost her dealership.

"Shanshoku." Awai muttered, and Teru immediately ron the tiles that's just discarded.

"7700 points." Teru muttered calmly, and Awai frowned. "3 han... then the next time she'll won with dealer mangan?" Awai wondered, and Sumire simply nodded.

"The fourth consecutive win!" The Super announcer, Kouko, muttered, happy that the champion managed to keep her dealership.

Teru gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. _'Too easy... Don't tell me, I can't even warm up again?'_

"Man, this is the semifinal but Ru-chan's opponents are just so.. Boring!" Awai protested, and Sumire narrowed her eyes. "Does her opponents starting to give up?" She wondered, since it would be slightly hard, even for her, for someone to stop Miyanaga Teru once she's on roll.

Awai chuckled as she saw Toki hesitated on what should she do, whether to pon her opponent's hand or not.

"Pon." Toki muttered, and Awai, noticed this, chuckled.

"So, she could notice after all, but it's useless." Sumire turned to Awai, who seemed to be happy in commentator-ing her team-mates' play.

"Tsumo." Awai grinned. "4100 from everyone."

"See?" She then turned to see Sumire, who looked slightly amused by the first year's enthusiasm.

"Well, even though Toki made her draw something else, she still wins." Awai said, before she stood and stretched a little. "After mangan, haneman, right?" Awai turned to Shibuya, the glasses second year, who looked at her as she sipped her tea, before nodded slowly.

"Onjouji looked slightly pale." Matano Seiko noted, and Awai turned her gaze on the television again before flopped herself on the sofa.

"Probably because she knows that Teru will win with a dealer haneman on this fourth go around?" Awai muttered, and Shibuya just quietly sipped her tea, and so is Sumire, since she has nothing else to do.

"And she can't change the drawing order, too!" Awai commented as she looked at the players' discards.

Teru immediately do her signature move, she gripped the north east part of the table, making a loud voice surprising everyone, and draw her tile with her right hand as she release her grip on the table. "Tsumo, pinfu, iipekou, junchan..." Awai muttered, as she observed the tiles. "Dealer Haneman!" She cheered, and the rest of the Shiraitodai members tried their best not to get annoyed as they have their own commentator, who is also Shiraitodai's Taishou, Oohoshi Awai.

"6200 from everyone!" Teru silently muttered, and closed her eyes, before took deep breath and slowly lost it.

"Her sixth consecutive win!" The commentator, Kouko, announced eagerly, wondering how long the famous Miyanaga Teru could keep this consecutive winning be.

"No one can stop the champion!" Kouko said, and Awai looked at the point distribution, her school, Shiraitodai came on to the first with 141900 points, while Senriyama (93400), Achiga (85700), and Shindouji (79000), on second, third, and last respectively.

"It looks like I won't get to play even on the semi-finals." Awai pouted, and Sumire was tempted to whack the blonde haired first year unconscious so she'll be quiet.

"At the pinnacle of all high school students... Miyanaga Teru!" Kouko added, and Sukoya was slightly getting overwhelmed by her partner's enthusiasm.

Awai frowned as she noticed Toki's expression, who looked anxious and slightly scared.

"Come to think of it, it was her first time playing against Ru-chan?" Awai wondered and Sumire calmly nodded.

"Maybe she's getting overwhelmed... If she was indeed has some kind of foresight, like what you've said, knowing what your opponents would win with and unable to stop it, could be pretty frustrating, don't you think?" Sumire muttered, and Awai simply nodded.

"Come to think of it, Shiraitodai used different order for the spring tournaments, right?" Awai pointed out, and Sumire just nodded.

"That's partially because of you." Sumire muttered, and Awai frowned.

She wondered whether Sumire blamed her entering Mahjong club, since her personality is a contras than all team member.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much." Awai muttered a smile on her face. She then blinked as she realized something. "Come to think of it, this year, Jindai is Vanguard too, right?" Awai wondered, before she yawned slightly.

"Indeed. Their main rival is us, though." Sumire muttered, and Awai chuckled. "Because Teru beat Jindai up pretty bad last year." The blue hime-cut haired girl muttered, smiling as she remembered previous tournament's finals, Shiraitodai vs Senriyama vs Eisui vs Rinkai, with Shiraitodai winning of course, and Senriyama's at last place.

"Toki looks like she's about to cry." Awai noted, grinning.

Sumire, seeing Awai's grin, sighed. "Grinning when other people sad is a bad manners, you know." She chided the first year, who shook her head innocently.

"Well, if anything, if Toki is sad, Ryuuka will be there for her..." Awai muttered, and Sumire could swear she saw stars on her eyes.

"So you're matchmaking people now, Oohoshi?" Awai simply nodded before she stood on the sofa, and jumped childishly, before she jumped back to the floor, and slowly sat down.

"By the way, Toki's ability changed?" Sumire, hearing this, furrowed her eyebrow.

"Changed?" She wondered, and Awai nodded for confirmation.  
>"I heard back then she liked to use San Chun."<p>

"Three armies?" Shibuya tilted her face and looked at Awai; interest could be seen behind her spectacle.

"So what, we're dealing with Sun Tzu or Sun Pin if she has that ability?" Seiko wondered and Awai dead-panned.

"Well, while the San-Chun could refer to 'The three armies', that also refer to the organizing needed to be able to use the Cheng - Chi concept in Sun Tzu's strategic philosophy. To be able to lead your opponent, to be able to attack at a time and space not anticipated by the opponent, and so on and so forth." Awai explained, and everyone seemed rather surprised by this, since Awai was not one to listen to history class.

Awai slammed the table, hard. "But this is mahjong, not history class!" She pointed out the obvious. "Although making a strategy is important, but I think it – uh, refer to the literal meaning."

"San (3) Chun (Red Dragon)?" Sumire wondered, and Awai nodded.

"That was kind of lame." She pointed out, and Awai frowned.

"Well, at least you get a yakuhai..." Awai tried to point out. "If lucky, daisangen..."

Shibuya sighed before she continued sipping her tea and Seiko turned her attention away from Awai.

"I prefer the non literal ability." The short brown haired glasses girl muttered, before tuned out Awai's whining.

Awai frowned as she looked at Hanada, who already made two calls.

"That person's enthusiasm could be the reason why Teru didn't outright whack them back then..." Awai commented crossing her arms.

Hanada also pon Toki's 4 sou, making the hand she'll win with obvious.

Awai, noticed Toki's smile, grinned. "It's a good thing she didn't give up yet, eh?" Sumire simply nodded, agreeing that if she did, her friend would have a boring time there.

Toki, who was about to deal the six man, cancelled it and instead dealing the tile she could call... or playing on her cheap hand on purpose, costing her 1900 points with 3 dealer repeat sticks.

"Shindouji's Harada Kirame! Putting a stop to the champion's consecutive win!" Awai chuckled as she saw the struggle. "And Ru-chan would've won with a dealer baiman. Oh well, too bad."

Awai dropped her head on Sumire's lap, and the beautiful third year, doesn't feel like making a fuss about it, just let it be.

"Looks like she still got some live on her after purposefully playing into her hand like that!"

"What, the three will gun for Teru?" Sumire wondered, as she put her tea on the table and pet Awai's head.

"Umm, more like paying more attention on other people on the board, like what they collect, their habit, tiles they could call... Hard work." Awai muttered, before she yawned.

"South second round... The first half is almost over."

"Toki is iishanten." Awai muttered, looking at Toki's tiles. "And Teru is on tenpai." She then noticed that Toki has just getting two sou, that Teru can call. Although it'll cost her iipekou. Since Toki knows what Teru's hands values are, so she won't drop that two sous...

Hanada pon Toki's eight wan, and Awai grinned evilly.

"Gotcha!" She muttered, nodding to herself and unconsciously tickled Sumire, who gritted her teeth.

Hanada dealt five sou, and Toki's eyes widened.

"Ron. 2600." Teru muttered, revealing her tiles.

"Wonderful!" Hanada muttered, and Awai just chuckled before Sumire pinched Awai's left cheek, causing the first year to wince.

"Ittai! What was that, Mire-chin?" The blonde muttered and sat up, as she rubbed her sore cheek, before rested her head on Sumire's lap once again.

"When you're resting your head on someone's lap, please be considerate with the person that was sitting. Don't move too much." Sumire mumbled, and Awai answered; "Yes, yes."

"South third round... It's almost over." Awai muttered, and Sumire nodded in agreement.

"Everyone stays concealed, then... Ru-chan will complete her hand?" She wondered, and Sumire petted Awai's hair.

"It's a given." The blue eyed girl muttered calmly.

"She passed that nine wan... she want to keep her shanshoku?" Awai wondered, placing an index finger on her chin before looked up to Sumire.

"Tsumo. 1300/2600!" Teru announced as she placed her tiles.

"You know, with Ru-chan passed that nine wan, people could speculate." Awai muttered, and Sumire stopped patting the first year.

"Speculating?"

Awai sat up to make her points more emphasized. "They'll think that Ru-chan overlooked the tiles and aiming for higher points, that whole _'The leeway a Champion can permit_' or stuff... Thinking that it's her weakness..."

Sumire grinned at this.

"You mean, they'll fell for that play?"

Awai chuckled. They'll be royally raped." Awai grinned and Sumire sighed.

"Language."

"Hai, hai." Awai muttered off-handedly. "By the way, I'll buy us some drink. Everyone okay with Sprite Zero?"

Everyone on the room turned to see Awai with questioning eyes.

"I'm the Taishou! And I'm sure Ru-chan is fine with it!" Awai muttered as she stood, and everyone just rolled their eyes, as if silently saying 'Fine, whatever.'

"Wait, that's after the last round is finished- wha, double riichi!" Awai's eyes widened at this.

'_If this really continuing to happen, then I won't get to play!'_ She thought worriedly.

"We enter the last round of the first game! The Champion increasing the margin of her safety with a double riichi!"

Awai sighed. She wondered if Teru will get an ippatsu.

And she did, by Hanada's discard. Awai face palmed at this.

She just jinxed it. In a good way.

Her eyes twitched.

"Mangan..." She muttered.

"Ron. 8000." Teru spoke calmly before she stood, followed by other schools, as Fukuoka's representative lamenting herself after she played into her ippatsu.

"The first game is over!" The super announcer announced, pushing a fist high on the air, because of her excitement.

The Current Points are:

Shiraitodai (West Tokyo) Miyanaga Teru 157,700

Senriyama (North Oosaka) Onjouji Toki 90,200

Achiga (Nara) Matsumi Kuro 83,100

Shindouji (Fukuoka) Hanada Kirame 69,000

"I'm off to buy drinks!" With this Awai practically ran away, leaving trail of dust.

"That person, seriously..." Sumire muttered although she was about to chide the first year because they're fine with just tea, second flush they're currently having.

"I bet Oohoshi-san just want to drink all the drinks to herself..." Seiko muttered, and everyone on the room nodded.

Miyanaga Teru, entered the room to get her cup of tea, she noticed that one of the team is absent.

"Where is Oohoshi?" The red eyed girl wondered, although she actually appreciate the quiet atmosphere.

"She's off to buy drinks." Shibuya replied, as she sipped her tea.

Teru turned expressionless as she dranked her cup after she sat down.

"Yes, I don't see the point of her doing that, too." Sumire muttered, completely baffled by the taishou's sometimes whinny attitude.

Oohoshi Awai, despite being Shiraitodai's Taishou, was not happy at all.

She wasn't entertained with the fact that there was possibility that with how the match is going, she won't get to play at all again, like how she was only playing at qualifications final and hopefully the semifinals. But looking at this... she started to get really worried.

"Looking at the end result, the Champion floats alone miles above from all the others!" The play-by-play commentator, Kouko, announced excitedly while Awai rolled her eyes as she ran to find a vending machine.

"Will the other three schools offer resistance in the second half?" Kouko added, excitement still could be heard from her voice.

"They better be." Awai muttered harshly, unhappy about how Ru-chan's opponents were boring.

"The hands values were low, but she got an incredible amount of completed hands." Kokaji Sukoya commented, her voice calm and serene, in contrast of her partner.

"Eh?" Kouko raised an eyebrow at this. "She got an 18000 point of haneman, do you really think her hands values were low?"

Sukoya scratched her chin. "Ah, um... Well, compared to for an instance that game where she steam-rolled Amae Koromo... in terms of points and became the MVP of last year's tournament."

"As expected of Kokaji-pro!" Awai noticed Kouko's teasing tone and she decided to tune them out for a bit. "Japan's strongest can't mince words even if it concern little children!" Kouko said, in a teasing tune.

"Age has nothing to do with it!" Kokaji-pro retorted as she started to get annoyed, and Awai raised an eyebrow but she kept running. "And stop making me look bad with fake praises!" Sukoya added, and Awai stopped a while for chuckle before went back for her cause, looking for vending machine.

"Kuro!" Awai stopped as she looked at Achiga's vanguard, Matsumi Kuro. Apparently, she was being briefed by one of her team mates, Atarashi Ako, saying that she noticed something particular about Miyanaga Teru... A value hand restriction.

"Achiga completely buy it..." Awai muttered, knowing full well how Ru-chan played.

"Oh, well, I gotta buy the drinks." Awai muttered, turning around to look whether she has missed a vending machine on her way here and walk away.

"Gotcha." Awai muttered as she spotted a vending machine.

"The second half begins!"

'_Hopefully it's better than the first half...'_

ShiraitodaiFTW

A/n: So... Basically it's plus Shiraitodai's commentating and definition of the mahjong hand... Awai sure sounded a lot kinda like Kouko, lol. And excuse me if she's OOC, I think it kinda suited her since when Jindai is playing and was asleep (aka Monster Jindai), she and Shibuya appeared to comment on it. (one line, lol).

And Mire-chin is Hirose Sumire, whereas Ru-chan is Miyanaga Teru. I guess those two just need to be patient with Awai.

Review is welcomed._  
><em>


End file.
